


Бабочки умирают первыми

by Danny_R



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Earth-3, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Синестро глубоко противна эта карикатура на Хэла Джордана, и всё же убийство доставит ему удовольствие.





	Бабочки умирают первыми

Дух канализации сбивал с ног, обонятельные рецепторы, излишне чувствительные, как и у всех коругарианцев, сходили с ума. Но это не могло помешать его преследованию. Ничто не могло – Синестро двигался, ориентируясь на острый запах страха, который как следы на песке оставался за бегущим.

Параллакс внутри шевельнулся, вдохнул полной грудью, приказывал разорвать голыми руками, погрузить пальцы в проломленную грудную клетку, взять ещё бьющееся сердце, раздавить его и терзать, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, до тех пор, пока не останется ничего, кроме кровавых ошмётков.

Синестро отмахнулся от Параллакса, как от назойливой мухи. Насилие ради насилия – удел слабаков и кретинов. Творя хаос, невозможно привести мир к порядку.

_Мы ведь хотим одного. Ты и я._

_Я помню, каково находиться внутри него, чувствовать, как бьётся его пульс. Как загнанная птичка. Он так напуган._

_Так сильно напуган, и это значит, что он уже наш._

«Заткнись и знай своё место!»

_Наш... Всегда был и всегда будет._

Бояться чего-либо рядом с Синестро равноценно нарисованной на спине мишени. Стрелок, правда, может не попасть в цель, Синестро же не промахивался.

До смерти перепуганный Джордан бежал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, спотыкался о собственные ноги, каждым шагом поднимал фонтан брызг. Его сбитое, астматичное дыхание было отлично слышно, несмотря на громкий плеск в трубах. Как крыса, которая хочет убежать с корабля, уходящего под воду, но будет настигнута потопом вне зависимости от своих нелепых попыток сохранить жизнь.

Едва показался грязный угол, где можно было спрятаться, Джордан залез в него. Ещё позорнее – не убегать, а прятаться. Он сидел, обхватив руками колени, по пояс в воде и пытался одновременно не зарыдать в голос и заткнуть злосчастное кольцо. Эхо разносило его позорные всхлипы вместе с визгливым писком кольца по всей канализации.

Жалкое зрелище. Настоящий Хэл Джордан никогда не убегал от опасности, он поворачивался к ней лицом и с боевым кличем несся своему страху навстречу. В этом было столько же глупости, сколько благородства. Два слова, которые как нельзя лучше характеризовали «Величайшего Зеленого Фонаря», как его когда-то давно напыщенно называли Хранители. Синестро когда-то тоже называли этим именем. Но было для них и другое, тоже одно на двоих – «Величайшие отступники Корпуса». Хэл Джордан и Таал Синестро – самая большая гордость Корпуса и вместе с этим его самый страшный позор.

Когда Джордан поднялся в своей смехотворной попытке атаковать, Синестро смог разглядеть символ на зеленом костюме. Этот знак не имел отношения к Корпусу, он выглядел скорее наспех начерченным детским рисунком, нежели серьёзной инсигнией, по форме напоминал... бабочку.

Абсолютная бессмыслица.

На Коругаре не существовало бабочек, эволюция вильнула в другую сторону. Об этих насекомых Синестро рассказывал Джордан со свойственной ему эмоциональностью и беспорядочностью хода мыслей. Впрочем, это было много лет назад, в той жизни, когда они ещё не стали смертельными врагами.

На Земле узор слабых, еле трепыхающихся крылышек считался красивым. Синестро этого не понимал и отказывался понимать. Для него истинная красота заключалась в силе, достоинстве, порядке, а слабость равна уродству, неполноценности, ущербности.

Этот ненастоящий Джордан был слаб в самом худшем из возможных проявлений, он пропах страхом, пропитался им насквозь. Страх прокрался в каждую клетку его никчёмного, больного, истерзанного кольцом тела и поработил безвольный разум.

Противостояние оказалось недолгим.

Практически без борьбы Синестро заломил его руку за спину, вывернув запястье из сустава, и заставил встать на колени. Тело фальшивого Джордана было слабо, а воля ещё слабее.

Параллакс торжествовал от близости их тел. Синестро и сам испытывал долю эйфории оттого, как блаженно знакомо ощущались его пальцы на чужой шее, оттого, как он чувствовал дрожь, судорогами сотрясавшую Хэла. Это всё уже происходило когда-то, так же ослепительно ярко.

Дешевая безвкусная подделка, но в отсутствии альтернативы... Было хорошо.

Конструкция в форме бензопилы без изящества, но с хирургической точностью взрезала мышцы, перерубила сосуды, сломала плечевую кость. Кровь окрасила воду, но тут же растворилась в шумном потоке.

_Кричи, Джордан, кричи!_

Несмотря на потерю крови и слепящую боль, нервные черты несчастного внезапно расслабились, кожа приобрела здоровый оттенок, на молодом лице разгладились преждевременные морщины, а во взгляде появилась почти что осмысленность.

Умирая, Хэл Джордан шептал «спасибо» с неподдельной признательностью, и тогда Синестро почти понимал удовольствие, которое получают жестокие мальчишки, отрывая бабочкам крылья.

Ломать нечто хрупкое и болезненно красивое может быть приятно.

Нет смысла, нет порядка, но от этого так хорошо. Экстатически, до дрожи хорошо.

Смерть была быстрой – Синестро милосерден к тому, кто носит, пусть и не заслуженно, личину Хэла Джордана. Вопреки великому соблазну остаться и слушать предсмертные стоны и хрипы, вглядываться в столь знакомые глаза, из которых уходила жизнь, и в лицо, бледнеющее с каждой секундой. Параллакс хотел именно этого, Синестро тоже, но его воля была сильнее желаний их обоих, твари и её повелителя.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы медленно истекать кровью в вонючей канализации, Джордан мгновенно сгорел в очищающем жёлтом огне. Это достойный способ уйти. Куда более достойный, чем Кольцо Силы заслуживал своей жалкой жизнью.

Параллакс был недоволен.

Синестро смог избавиться почти ото всех слабостей и потому контролировал первозданную сущность страха, но одна всё же оставалась. Наглый землянин был его самой большой ошибкой и самой страшной одержимостью.

Цепляясь зубами за отголоски позорных слабостей: боль, милосердие, гнев, плохо затаенную любовь и жгучую ненависть, Параллакс медленно, по одной рвал цепи, которые сдерживали его внутри сознания Синестро.

Забавные существа из плоти и крови могли сколько угодно играть в войну – страх побеждал всегда.

***

Тем временем на другом конце вселенной настоящий Хэл Джордан, предводитель Корпуса Зелёных Фонарей, развязал межгалактическую резню, став деспотом и тираном, подобно своему учителю-мятежнику.

Редкая улыбка прокрадывалась к губам Синестро. Что бы он ни говорил, как бы ни сопротивлялся, он был более чем горд своим самым любимым и самым многообещающим учеником.

Всё, что произошло в канализации тем вечером, было репетицией перед настоящим противостоянием, которому лишь предстояло случиться. Если только Джордан не принял наконец-то точку зрения учителя и не согласится присоединиться к нему в борьбе за порядок в бескрайней вселенной.

Если так, то оно того стоило. На войне не считают бабочек, раздавленных солдатскими сапогами.


End file.
